projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
World Heavyweight Championship
World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight Championship is recognized as the main championship on RAW in the ProJaked Universe. History The championship was awarded to Edge on 11th October 2013. He held the championship for 44 days until losing it to Batista at Survivor Series 2013. Batista would go on to lose the belt to CM Punk at the invisible TLC PPV. Punk's reign as champion was damaged by Batista, but would end up losing the belt to Randy Orton at the Royal Rumble. Orton's reign would be just like the one before him, failing to defend his championship in his first showing. Orton would lose the title back to Edge inside the Elimination Chamber. Edge would have the longest reign to that date, before submitting to Bret Hart, inside of a Hell In a Cell match at Extreme Rules. Hart would be perhaps the weakest World Champion at that point, quickly losing it to "Stone Cold" Steve Austin at Over The Limit. The summer on Smackdown would be a special one that year, in perhaps one of the most hate fuelled feuds this Universe has ever seen. CM Punk, now the leader of The Shield, would target Austin, leading to 3 separate matches between them. The first at Money In The Bank, which went to Austin, followed up by Punk's victory at No Way Out, which allowed The Shield to take over the Smackdown brand. They would meet one last time at Summerslam, which Punk would win, eventually winning the feud. However, Punk's taste of victory would be short lived, as Jake "The Snake" Roberts would cash in his Money In The Bank Briefcase, cashing in on Punk and taking the Championship away from The Shield. Jake's reign as champion was a fairly difficult one, defending the title at Unforgiven against former champion Austin & Triple H. Jake would face another difficult challenge in Brock Lesnar at the following PPV, but would still manage to retain his championship. Jake's reign would end at Survivor Series, when CM Punk came back, to bring Jake's record setting (at the time) reign, to an end. Punk would go on to set the longest reign as World Champion (only tied with Daniel Bryan) beating Triple H at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, The Rock on an Episode of Smackdown, Drew McIntyre at the Royal Rumble, and managing to defend the title in an Elimination Chamber Matchup at No Mercy. While Punk and The Shield were dominating Smackdown, it would come to an end, and at Wrestlemania II, it did. With Austin Aries delivering the final blow and taking the title from Punk, on the Grandest Stage Of Them All. Aries' reign was a shamble, not only were his performances on Smackdown lacking, but he would lose the belt right away to Samoa Joe. Joe's reign would only last 5 days, losing the belt back to Aries on Smackdown. Aries would have a slightly stronger showing, beating Joe at Judgement Day, to get the win in the series, but, he would lose the belt in somewhat of a shock to Cody Rhodes at Money in the Bank. Rhodes was seen as the underdog champion, but he still fought through all challengers. Retaining against Aries, Drew McIntyre & Steve Austin, and the Ultimo Dragon at Summerslam. At the same event however, he would lose the belt to Brock Lesnar, thanks to his Money In The Bank Briefcase. After this win, the Championship would be traded to RAW, due to a trade taking place after the draft, post Episode 300. Then WWE Champion, Finn Balor, would take the belt with him, giving the WWE Championship to Ambrose. Balor, despite being viewed as the underdog champion, defeated John Cena at Unforgiven, and Roman Reigns No Way Out. However, Balor would lose the title to a newly debuting Sting at Survivor Series. Taking the belt away from Balor at the peak of his game, at the following PPV, Sting would defeat Balor again, sending Balor away for some time. Sting would defeat Tyler Breeze at the Royal Rumble, before losing the title to Daniel Bryan in a hard fought contest, which would be Sting's first loss in this Universe. Bryan would hold the title for 127 days, the same as CM Punk, defending his title at Wrestlemania III, Backlash & Judgement Day. While Bryan's performances as champion were great to witness, it was perhaps overshadowed by the unseen shock at Vengeance, when Tyson Kidd made Bryan tap out, to capture the World Championship. Kidd's reign would be filled with numerous problems, mostly from Finn Balor & Sting, now working together. While Kidd would manage to defeat Sting, he would not be able to defeat Balor, who would become a two-time World Heavyweight Champion at SummerSlam, a year after he won the WWE Championship at the prior event. Balor continued his reign of dominance over Raw with Sting as well as he then defended the championship successfully over Jay Lethal, Triple H, and the former champion Tyson Kidd in a Fatal 4 Way match at Bad Blood. His sights were then focused on the former champion Kidd who earned one last shot at the title at No Way Out. Balor was able to put away Kidd at No Way Out , however his night was not done. To the surprise of everyone, the Money in the Bank holder on Raw, Shinsuke Nakamura, came out and cashed in the contract. Balor put up a hell of a fight against Nakamura, who had defeated Sting earlier in the night, but it wasn't enough as Nakamura became the new World Heavyweight champion. Nakamura since then has started a reign of dominance of his own so far. He's put away Sting in a one on one contest at Survivor Series, then followed that up with another successful defense in a triple threat match against Sting and Balor at Armageddon. Nakamure had another title defense scheduled against Balor on the first Raw of 2017. Nakamura would fight his way through Balor, holding the belt all the way until Wrestlemania IV, where, in what was seen as a huge surprise, he would suffer the first singles defeat of his career. Losing to Royal Rumble winner Tyler Breeze, in the Main Event of "The Grandest Stage of Them All." Breeze's reign, as surprising as it was, would end being one to shape the summer of RAW, and of the Universe as a whole. Breeze's title reign also brought about a new era, in more ways than one. As new RAW General Manager: Dauro Ranallo, was brought in. Breeze's first defence as champion came just a few weeks after WrestleMania, defeating former champion Daniel Bryan, at Unforgiven. However. Breeze's title reign, and RAW's summer, was put in jeoprady thanks to one group: The Bullet Club, and Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler demanded a title shot for Breeze's belt, even defeating him in non-title action to get this title shot. Despite the addition of a third party, in Sting, nothing stopped Ziggler, who, at Over The Limit, would capture the World Title, bringing it to The Bullet Club. From then on, Ziggler & Breeze would feud across RAW, and any other PPV's, in order to become the World Champion. While Breeze fought for RAW, Ziggler fought solely for The Bullet Club, who in turn, were looking to completely dominate RAW, taking all its belts. Ziggler's first reign would fail to have a lasting impact outside of the victory, losing it back to Breeze a few weeks later. Though in turn, Breeze's reign would be equally disappointing, only holding it until Money in The Bank, where he would lose it back to Ziggler. By SummerSlam , Dauro Ranallo saw fit that there must be a winner to end the feud. Calling for a Falls Count Anywhere match between the two. In what would be a war, Ziggler would finally close the feud out, retaining the World Title, and putting Breeze behind him, truly allowing Bullet Club to rule over RAW. Though Ziggler was done with Breeze, he was not out of the woods yet, having to defend his belt a further two more times. Firstly, at Bad Blood over Sting. Then against Triple H, beating him at No Way Out. Though Ziggler did not defend his title at Survivor Series, he represented Bullet Club, in a Traditional Survivor Series Match, against The Dangerous Alliance, in which he and Bullet Club would lose. Ziggler's next challenge would be a total surprise to all, especially him, with the leader of The Bullet Club: Adam Cole, betrayed the group, revealing he wanted to "kill what he had created." The hatred for one another would become apparent, reaching its boiling point at Armageddon, as RAW and Bullet Club would fight for almost all the belts (The United States Championship was not fought between the two groups), Ziggler & Cole would collide in Extreme Rules, with Cole winning his first World Title, and subsequently ending The Bullet Club, freeing RAW from its clutches. Whilst Cole was celebrating, given a hero's reaction from the crowd in attendance, the celebrations were shortlived. As Mr. Money in The Bank, Jinder Mahal, would cash in on a weakened Cole, defeating him to capture his first title, only minutes after Cole had done the same. Jinder's reign would see a new side to RAW GM, Dauro Ranallo. Who began favouring the "Modern Day Maharaja", though still granted a rematch to Cole at the Royal Rumble, in which Cole would win by DQ, meaning Jinder retained his title. From then on, chaos ensued between Mahal & Cole, with the addition of Marty Scurll only adding fuel to the fire. With all three guys having a personal desire to be champion, they met at Wrestlemania V, with Marty Scurll walking out with the World Heavyweight Championship, forcing Mahal to submit. This did not end the feud between Cole & Scurll though, even with Mahal being drafted away to SmackDown Live. Cole risked everything to be World Champion, eventual losing his right to be a RAW Superstar, when Scurll beat Cole at Vengeance, with the World Title, and Cole's RAW career on the line. From there, Scurll entered a summer feud with CM Punk, spoiling Punk's hopes of victory in front of his home crowd in Chicago, at Money in The Bank, albeit only by a flash pinfall. Scurll believed he was on top of the world following it, going on to defeat Kassius Ohno in a Knockout Match at Bad Blood, and believing CM Punk would never get the chance to beat him again. That all changed, when Punk & Scurll faced off once more, this time at SummerSlam. In a brutal match between the two of them, Scurll walked out the winner, still the World Heavyweight Champion after it all. The reign of The Villain continued on after SummerSlam, defeating Daniel Bryan in another competitive contest at Payback, it was during this time that Scurll officially became the longest reigning World Champion. However, Scurll's reign would take a sudden dent, in the huge return of Sting within the Universe. Sting's return had Scurll shaken up, as could be seen from their match at No Way Out, in which Sting comfortably defeated Scurll, ending the reign at 182 days. With Scurll gone, it was time for Sting to take be the face of RAW, in an hour where he shone as the hero. Sting would go on to declare the title reign would be his last, stating whenever he lost the World Championship, he would retire from the Universe. Though this was the case, Sting quickly went on the offensive as champion, sighting The Beast, then WWE Champion in his sights. Sting struck first and declared the match, between the two World Champions, at Survivor Series. Though Sting struck first, he would be defeated by Lesnar, enduring 15 German Suplexes in the process. Sting's next attention turned towards a man who wanted the same prize, and same light, as him. The Ace, Hiroshi Tanahashi. At Armageddon... * - Ambrose's full reign can be seen on the WWE Championship list Combined Reigns As of , .